Tails and Cosmo: The Eradicator
by cmswriter101
Summary: How would you feel if a ruthless, heartless, cerebrum-less assassin went our for you and your newlywed and you didn't know why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Here He Comes!****

**Creatures are born without much sense in the world and do not realize the effects of good or evil that one may commit in the course of living life. As we develop in every aspect, we end up knowing what is good and evil. By then choices are made on whether the creature will mature to be good or will mature to ultimately be and cause evil. Almost every living being in the world that has a cerebrum can make this choice, so even the most evil people you can think of had or has a little of good conscience inside of him or her. Sadly, that is not the case when the cerebrum of one is controlled by a greater force. The controlled body is capable to cause extreme evil without regret or feelings. It won't stop until does what the greater force wants it to do. This used body can cause destruction to the innocent, and eradicate everything that stands in its path to reach the target. **

** That stormy night, it was there: A strange ambiance that seized the skies of Mobius and was awkwardly concentrating near the hills with the Egg Quarters, a super base of a ruthless, mad scientist. The scientist had left to go on a business trip. (To steal a bunch of shit.) At the evening, the strange ambiance continued to concentrate its energy there, and it was rapidly increasing its energy and the guardians of the base were becoming worried about it.  
>"What the hell?" The first guard said.<strong>

** "I…don't know…" The second guard responded.**

** The energy suddenly stopped.**

** "It just stopped…whoa…" The second guard said.**

** "Hmm…I will go out and check and you stay here." The first guard ordered.**

** "Okay…but be careful dude." The second guard warned.**

** The robot went out to see the scene. The sky was still dark and the clouds were blood red. The first guard walked near the site of the energy but he hid behind a rock because he was afraid.**

**He waited.**

**The sky then suddenly grew darker than it was before and the concentrated energy continued once again. This time it was so strong that it was creating almost hurricane-like winds. The first guard held its ground on the rock as the other guard just looked from a distance in terror. Then out of the blue, in what seemed like a lightning bolt struck the earth near the rock and set fire on the plantation near it. The first guard pulled out his gun and retreated into another rock farther away and observed. **

**It was no ordinary lightning.**

**When the guard looked out from the rock he saw what seemed to be a figure in the midst of the chaos. Immense power circulated the figure and the dark skies had cleared up and a full moon appeared. Energy still was around the being.**

**"Is…is that a hedgehog?" The first guard questioned.**

**The figure resembled a hedgehog and it had white glowing eyes from the energy. The strange energy had visually seemed to vanish and now the hedgehog was now perfectly visible. The guards were quiet and they observed the being. It was a black hedgehog, rather strong and intimidating body structure. It had red stripes that went on the head. His eyes went from glowing white to having dark red pupils that was glowing as if it was a laser beam. The figure observed the location he was in, looking side to side, up and down, as if he was doing a computer analysis in his mind. He then looked forward and observed the guard near the rocks. He slowly and intimidatingly walked to the guard. The guard got up and started to slowly walk back.**

**"Who are you?" The guard asked.**

**The hedgehog did not answer. He continued to get closer to the guard.**

**"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL SHOOT!" The guard exclaimed out of fear.**

**The hedgehog ignored his threat and continued to walk to him. The hedgehog's eyes were now fixated on the guard. He spoke.**

**"WHERE ARE THEY?"The hedgehog asked.**

**"Who are they…I don't know what you are talking about…" The guard responded.**

**The hedgehog became angry. He continued to walk closer to the guard. The guard whipped out his gun and aimed. He shot the hedgehog precisely at the cor. The hedgehog fell and blood flowed from his body and he lay still. The guard walked away in victory for he had killed a potential threat. **

**"I took care of him." The first guard assured.**

**"Nice!" The second guard replied.**

**But this victory was short lived. The hedgehog stood back up and looked at the two guards. The guards look back at him, then at each other, mortified.**

**"He's still alive! " The first guard cried out.**

**He proceeded to pull out his gun again to shoot. **

**But the hedgehog suddenly came at them with incredible speed and took the first guard. He launched the guard into the air.**

**"HELP!" The guard exclaimed.**

**He fell and the hedgehog transformed his hand into a huge dagger and pointed it under the guard. The guard fell on the dagger and blood splattered on the hedgehog and the second guard. The first guard died instantly and the hedgehog grabbed the carcass of the dead guard and threw him far away with his stalwart strength. The hedgehog shot a chaos blast at the carcass so it would disintegrate. The second guard surrendered in terror. The hedgehog looked at the second one without a change in emotion. He grabbed the deceased guard's gun and shot the second guard in the head. The guard fell and died. The hedgehog used chaos control and disappeared from the scene. He teleported to the roof of a skyscraper in the city of Knoxson of Mobius. He scanned the city and it seemed that he was looking for something…or someone…**

** Tails had loved Cosmo ever since he had met her 8 years ago in her helpless state that fateful day. Cosmo felt the same towards Tails. Then 8 years later, Tails expressed one of the ultimate acts of love. He got on his knees and proposed to the love of his life. Nearly crying from happiness, Cosmo exclaimed, "YES!" and they married about 5 months later after the proposal. They spent their honeymoon on Earth and they bought a house there and a new house on the city of Rosarino near Knoxson City. The newlywed couple began moving and they lived there as soon as the house was completely finished. Five weeks have passed.**

** "COSMO! Are you ready?" Tails shouted to the bathroom.**

** "NO HONEY! I'm still coming out of the shower! I'll be out in a minute." Cosmo answered.**

** "Alright…" Tails riposted.**

**Cosmo came out of the shower without a towel and told Tails with a seductive voice,**

** "So…what should…I wear…?" She spoke softly.**

**Tails became red.**

**"That is for later. How about some underwear for now?" Tails responded while chuckling.**

**Cosmo giggled and proceeded to put on her clothes. She bent over and grabbed the underwear from the drawer. Tails became even redder and decided to watch TV since he had a feeling that he was going to wait a while for his seductive wife to finish putting on her clothes.**

**"The reservation for El Baton Rouge is for 8:30. You better get ready a little quicker, lest we have to go with an expired reservation. That restaurant is very fancy and everyone wants to sit as soon the opportunity comes." Tails explained. **

**"Don't rush me! I'm trying my quickest to get ready. I can't look beautiful and sexy with only forty-five minutes and you rambling on about the time!" Cosmo asserted.**

**Tails put his hands up as in surrender and said,**

**"I'm just reminding you..."**

**After Cosmo was ready to go out, she and Tails went to the car. Tails started the car and drove off. Knoxson City is a fifteen minute drive from where they live and the restaurant is located there.**

**"I love this song! Turn that volume up!" Cosmo said.**

**"Wait…Cosmo?" Tails asked.**

**"What's wrong? You don't like this song?" Cosmo responded.**

**"No it's not that." Tails replied. "I want to talk to you about something…"**

**"Well…what is it?" Cosmo questioned.**

**Tails turned the song off. He hesitated a little, then began.**

**"Do you believe that dreams come true?" Tails asked.**

**"Well…it depends on the dream…wait, wait, this isn't the weird dream you had about Cream did you?" Cosmo asked jealously.**

**"NO! No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not!" Tails answered nervously. **

**"It better NOT be." Cosmo snapped.**

**"Well this is the dream." Tails began. "I was walking with you to a garden filled with flowers and all kinds of exotic plants, when suddenly, a great, dark looking fire came from the skies and started to destroy most of the plants, as well as us. We ran and ran until I tripped, which made us both fall. The fire was about to consume us until I heard thunder, and with the thunder, rain. Rain poured down and the fire was being destroyed by the rain. The rain had saved us and the rain then stopped and there was not a single trace of the rain left on the floor, but an array of new flowers, even more beautiful than the ones before. Then after that, I remember waking up." **

**Cosmo thought for a minute, and then responded,**

**"Wow…that was some dream you had. It sounds a lot like some is about to come here that could greatly affect us."**

**"So you think that this dream is actually a vision of someone to come?" Tails asked.**

**"Nah I don't know." Cosmo answered.**

**"Gee thanks." Tails sarcastically responded.**

**"What?" Cosmo snapped.**

**"Oh nothing. It's just this dream has had me wondering lately." Tails explained.**

**"Don't worry honey." Cosmo replied. "We are going to a very fancy restaurant. Have a good time and forget this dream for now. When we get home I can even show you a few things to make you forget if you want it." **

**"Yeah I guess you're right." Tails responded.**

** They arrived there about five minutes after the conversation. The beautiful, silver and gold sign that says, "El Baton Rouge," was there and the not-so-beautiful validated parking was there also since the restaurant was huge. The couple parker their car and proceeded into the restaurant. Upon entering the restaurant, the whole place was beautiful. There was a massive chandelier that was hanging in the center of the place and beautiful wall fountains with the touch of an aquarium with many exotic sea life and algae. The beautiful tiled floor was so clean it was possible to eat food off the ground. **

**"This place is amazing!" Cosmo said in awe.**

**"I'd knew you like it babe!" Tails said in excitement.**

**"Oh thank you!" Cosmo said as she then kissed him.**

**The host came up and said,**

**"Welcome to El Baton Rouge. It is a pleasure to have you with us. Now are you coming in right now or are there reservations?"**

**"Uh yes! Let me see here…" Tails replied.**

**He got out the reservation papers and showed them to the host.**

**"Ahh yes! So you are the Prower party who will be dining with us today. OK. Your tables are 6B, which is go straight and make a left. Tables one to eight are located there." The host explained.**

**"Oh okay. Thank you." Tails and Cosmo responded in unison.**

**"My pleasure. I hope you enjoy your experience at the El Baton Rouge." The host said.**

**Tails nodded in approval while Cosmo smiled politely. They went to the table and they sat down, waiting for their waiter.**

**The hedgehog looked down at the city, scanning every possible thing to be the one thing he needs. He walked around, with the laser eyes that detected DNA and other useful functions. He continued to look and look and look and look.**

**He stopped.**

**He found something. His DNA detector found something in its range. It was a huge building. There he found DNA of one of his targets. The hedgehog simply chucked and said to himself,**

**"THE TARGET(S), TAILS HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. THE TARGET(S), COSMO HAS NOT BEEN CONFIRMED. I AM STILL POWERFUL ENOUGH TO FIND THEM BOTH. I WILL PREVAIL." **

**The hedgehog rounded up the coordinates and began walking, then running there. **


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails and Cosmo looked at their menus for their appetizers./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cosmo, do you have any idea what you want?" Tails asked.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hmm…" Cosmo replied.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright take your time. I already have what I want." Tails answered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Umm…what are you ordering?" Cosmo questioned.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm going to have the shrimp salad. I'm watching my weight." Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why are you going on a diet?" Cosmo asked.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, because I went jogging to the supermarket the other day and I was completely out of shape by the time I reached the entrance. The supermarket attendee even thought I was having an asthma attack. I don't even have asthma." Tails explained.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo started laughing.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hahaha!" Cosmo jeered. "My man is out of shape. I don't think your problem is eating. You're skinny. You need endurance. Maybe of you spend your time jogging and gaining endurance instead of watching those awkward shows on TV."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You have a point." Tails muttered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey look. I exercise every day. That is how I'm in shape. Maybe if you jog with me, we can exercise together." Cosmo suggested.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Umm no thanks…" Tails nervously declined.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why not?" Cosmo sadly asked.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well…let's just say…that….you…can be a little….competitive…sometimes when ….it comes to doing things….together." Tails answered with a nervous smile.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I AM NOT COMPETATIVE!" Cosmo snapped. "I'll show you!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails looked at her with an unimpressed expression.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""See what I mean?" Tails reassured.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo looked at Tails as she was angry at him. Tails tapped her on the shoulder.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay, okay look. Just take it easy. Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo sighed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'll take the shrimp salad too." Cosmo said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"* * * *p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog ran with incredible speed, knocking pedestrians over. His sight was fixed on his targets. A secret undercover cop was walking when the hedgehog came and knocked him down. The cop got up and he grabbed his radio.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We have a runner who is knocking down a bunch of pedestrians. Let's teach this punk who he is messing with. Send some backup for me!" The cop ordered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The cop got on his motorcycle and started to chase the hedgehog. The hedgehog was so fast that the cop wasn't able to catch up to him. The hedgehog looked back and he noticed that the cop was following him. His eyes once again became a glowing blood red. He grabbed his acquired gun and he shot the back tires of the motorcycle.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WOOOAH!" The cop screamed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The motorcycle lost control and collapsed to the side. The cop flew out and rolled from the street to the sidewalk. Miraculously, he escaped the wreck, unscathed. He got up and locked on the hedgehog. He angrily called out on his radio.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Send in reinforces now! Target is dangerous! I repeat! Target is dangerous!" The cop shouted.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog reached El Baton Rouge and hid behind some bushes near the valet parking. The hedgehog charged up his chaos control. After a few minutes, he launched the chaos at the entrance of the parking. The front of the building was destroyed, killing the three working at the ticket booth. The hedgehog entered the parking and hid behind a car near the entrance of the restaurant.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"* * * *p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The food was delicious!" Cosmo said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I didn't even get my food!" Tails complained.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"An explosion occurred. Debris and random objects flew everywhere and the people of the restaurant screamed and fled where they could go. The hedgehog grabbed the pistol and shot the people near him. He scanned the restaurant to look for his targets. Tails and Cosmo fell from the explosion. Tails got up and looked to see what was happening. He grabbed the fallen Cosmo and he held her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cosmo! We need to get out of here!" Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's happening?!" Cosmo exclaimed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't know and that doesn't matter right now! If we stay here, this place could be destroyed!" Tails explained.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails activated a special emergency shield that he has in case of emergency. He saw the nearest window and he grabbed his keys. The hedgehog unleased chaos control again where the targets where. Cosmo flew out of the building.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""COSMO!" Tails cried out.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails tried to see what was causing the calamity, but the debris was making the atmosphere too hard to see. Tails hid behind the fallen chandelier and he saw him. The hedgehog! Tails grabbed the pocket grenade he had. He threw it and he went for the windows. The hedgehog saw Tails.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""TARGET IN SIGHT! COMMENCE ERADICATION!" The hedgehog confirmed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog went to grab the pistol when it happened. The grenade went off. The blast sent the hedgehog into the air and Tails out of the window.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""AHH!" Tails screamed as he fell from the building. He struggled to use his tails so he would be able to float. Gravity was a force that was too hard to make Tail hover. He was plummeting to his death.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""This is the end…" Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""TAILS!" Cosmo shouted.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""COSMO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tails answered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo went to Tails with the transformed hover car and at the last minute she grabbed Tails. He safely boarded the car.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thank you!" Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo didn't answer as she attempted to go away. The hedgehog saw the targets trying to escape.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""OH NO YOU DON'T!" The hedgehog shouted.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog activated his hover shoes and chased the hover car by foot. Tails looked down and saw him. He grabbed the machine gun in the car's secret compartment. Tails cocked the gun and began to repeatedly shoot at the hedgehog. The hedgehog blocked the shots with chaos shield. His eyes became the glowing blood red again as he hovered now even faster.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cosmo! Increase the speed of the car. He's approaching fast!" Tails ordered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay!" Cosmo said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails continued to shoot the gun. The hedgehog did chaos control. He shot the energy. The energy missed. He hedgehog continued to chase them to the mountains, where the hedgehog first emerged. He hovered to the top of the building and he stopped. The hedgehog now attempted to do chaos control again but this time it was a much bigger, charged shot and the monster had exceptional focus.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Did we lose him?" Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I think so….wait…..I think that he is at the top of that building. I see amazing energy coming from him. Who is he? What does he want from us?" Cosmo wondered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't know. He wants to destroy us and I don't know why." Tails replied.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails set the hover car to autopilot and he went to observe the hedgehog. The people in Knoxson City were all going crazy as the hedgehog had destroyed one of Knoxson's most prized attractions; El Baton Rouge. The F.O.R.C.E. came (Police swat) and surrounded the building while other police penetrated the building to reach the roof. Tails went on the car's computer to check the energy field near the hedgehog.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Damn! This hedgehog is strong!" Tails said. "Over 100,000 watts of energy! I need to see who it is."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He grabbed his binoculars to see closely who this hedgehog is. Tails dropped the binoculars and stepped back in fear.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's wrong Tails?!" Cosmo said with concern.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's….its…..its Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But…Shadow….is dead." Cosmo saidp  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I know but….he's here!" Tails said mortified.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog unleashed all the charged energy at the hover car. Cosmo screamed when she saw the chaos coming at them. Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We have to jump!" Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But we are so high up in the sky! We'll die!" Cosmo answered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We'll die if we absorb that chaos blast. I have a parachute. Just hold on to me! We can do this! Please trust me! We have no time!" Tails explained.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo reluctantly said yes. Tails grabbed on to her waist.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""3!" Tails shouted.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The blast came even closer. Tails and Cosmo started sweating.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""2!" Tails shouted even louder.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The chaos roared as it came to them. The chaos was less than a football field away.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""1!" Tails shouted with all his might.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He jumped with Cosmo on his waist. When they were 20 ft. away from the hover car, the chaos hit the car. From far away, one would think that it is a massive fire. From close, an apocalyptic view of the citizens of Knoxson. The force of impact sent the couple even faster on the collision to the earth. Tails struggled to grab the trigger of the parachute since they were falling fast. Tails used all he had to grab it. Cosmo saw the trigger and with all her force, she grabbed it.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The F.O.R.C.E. police squad reached the roof and surrounded the hedgehog. They all pointed their guns at the hedgehog.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Freeze! You are under arrest! Surrender immediately or we will shoot!" The chief officer warned.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog began glowing a bright red and with a cynical, evil, monstrous voice said,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""YOU UNWORTHY BEINGS ARE A WASTE OF MY TIME! YOU WILL ALL TURN INTO DUST!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The F.O.R.C.E. began shooting. All the bullets hit the hedgehog but none of them penetrated him. The cops just stared at the fallen bullets on the floor. The hedgehog laughed an intimidating laugh. He released the inner chaos wind that sent all things on the roof except him off the hundred story skyscraper. A number of falling debris and falling bodies could be seen from the sidewalk. The hedgehog turned his attention away from the calamity and he flew to his targets.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It began to rain.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails and Cosmo were parachuting down to earth. They were now at around fifty feet in the air.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That was close. I thought we would be fried!" Cosmo said in relief.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah." Tails agreed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog came at them in ultra-speed. He permeated the balloon. Tails and Cosmo fell and they sundered. Both of them tumbled to the ground. Tails fell on top of a tree. Cosmo tumbled to the asphalt. Tails groaned in pain and Cosmo got up with bruises but unscathed. Cosmo went up to the tree to try and help Tails get down. The hedgehog encountered them on the ground where they were.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""TARGET COSMO CONFIRMED! BOTH TAILS AND COSMO ARE CONFIRMED!" The hedgehog said in a monotone voice.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo screamed and she pulled out a gun. She went to shoot but no bullets came out. Cosmo panicked and she went behind the tree. Out of nowhere, a small grenade is thrown at the hedgehog and it explodes on impact. The blast sends the hedgehog 30 feet back. Tails hovers down the tree with his helicopter tails.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cosmo! You have to get out of here! He wants us both!" Tails ordered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""NO! I can't leave you alone!" Cosmo cried.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'll be fine. JUST GO! Escape from here and hide somewhere!" Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay! Goodbye…MY LOVE!" Cosmo exclaimed as she began to run away from the place.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog recovered from the blast and grabbed his pistol and began shooting at Tails. Tails once again activated the shield and grabbed another grenade. He shot it at the hedgehog but the hedgehog simply deflected it with his hand. Tails kept throwing grenades. The hedgehog used chaos control and shot a huge blast of chaos energy at Tails. Tails fled from the trajectory of the blast. Tails only had one grenade left. Tails turned the shield off so it can recharge. Tails stood still with the grenade with the grenade in his hand. The hedgehog charged at Tails like a bull. Tails then pulled the pin of the grenade and he activated the shield. When the hedgehog came close to Tails, the grenade went off and gave off a huge blast. The hedgehog flew to the air and Tails flew back and fell on the floor. The shield wore off. It was lack of luck thatp  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails had nothing left to fight this mysterious hedgehog. He stood up and look at where the hedgehog was. The hedgehog recovered and his eyes became a glowing blood red. The skies became dark and red and the hedgehog was at a great length of power. The strange ambiance was back. He stretched out his hand and he trapped Tails to the floor with chaos control. Tails was unable to move.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Let me go Shadow! If you are a real fighter, you would let me go!" Tails yelled.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog ignored the remark and he continued to charge the ultimate chaos blast. Tails struggle to be free from the bondage but the chaos power was too strong.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails surrendered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So this is how it's going to be?! You are just going to destroy me without a reason for your motives? How sick! How can you be such a monster? You fight me, yet you use your advantages and trap me without beating me fair and square. You want to separate me from my friends and my only love? Why? Why do you want to do this to me? What have I done? Am I an innocent fox with a dirty name? TELL ME YOUR MOTIVES!" Tails exclaimed with all he had.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The hedgehog unleashed a laugh that can be hear from a mile away. It was a laugh of pure chaos, darkness, and evil. The ambiance in the air was now even more awkward than ever and the hedgehog's power slowly increased. From a distance, Cosmo ran to Tails and she stayed with him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tails! I could never run away! I hid from a little distance, but I couldn't stay far away!" Cosmo cried.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo tried to free Tails, but she too, was unsuccessful. Tails was silent and with a straight face.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cosmo?" Tails said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What?" Cosmo replied.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I might not make it today, my love. Please…just please…run away. I love you and I don't want to see you die again!" Tails exclaimed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cosmo fell down and embraced Tails.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""NO! I will die with you!" Cosmo said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rain and thunder fell on the earth and the ambiance now became the strongest it had been. The blood of those who had fallen to their deaths was now flowing with the stream of rain. The blood stained Tails and Cosmo since they were on the floor.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""FAREWELL, TAILS AND COSMO! YOU SAVED ME THE TROUBLE OF FINDING THE BOTH OF YOU! HAHAHA!" The hedgehog shouted.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A loud rod of lightning came and struck the earth, but instead of disappearing, this one stayed. Incredible amounts of energy surged through this lightning. Then it happened.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A huge ray of light shot out of the lightning.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The ray of light went in the direction of the hedgehog and it struck the hedgehog out of plain sight. The hedgehog was launched to a faraway place and the chaos was interrupted, causing Tails to be free, and for the chaos blast to never occur. The ray of light that saved the couple was colliding to the earth.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WATCH OUT TAILS!" Cosmo warned.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tails wasn't quick enough. The ray of light struck Tails too, causing him to hit the ground and faint. The ray of light also hit the ground and it did not move. Cosmo went to Tails and stayed with him. The ray of light became dimmer, dimmer, and dimmer, until it wasn't a ray of light anymore. It became a figure-like creature. It was someone! Cosmo spectated the "ray of light," that saved their lives. The person stood up and looked around, as if it was wondering where it was. Cosmo evoked the being.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hello?" Cosmo asked.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The being turned around. It was a female. Her face resemble that of Cosmo's. She had big, green, foxlike ears and she wore a tight, black suit. She had green hair and a sweet and also intimidating blue eyes. She had a green tail and was very beautiful. When she saw Cosmo, her eyes opened and she ran to them.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""MAMA! PAPA!" The girl exclaimed in excitement.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" p 


End file.
